


Is That All I'm Here For?

by Shmo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Based off of "Storm In The Room", I mean angst, I think Steven needs to get a little bit more off his chest, Ohhhh boy prepare yourself, Rose's Room, Some of it is the same as the ep, Sort of a fix-it???, Steven is Angry and Sad, and when I say angst, i dunno, really short sorry, some of it is different, sry if this isn't your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmo/pseuds/Shmo
Summary: Steven goes into his room in the temple to look for answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a fix-it??? I dunno. I crave the Angst, so I had to write a short little thing.
> 
> I do not own Steven Universe nor am I affiliated with Cartoon Network in any way.

It had been a fun few hours. They played video games, tossed around a football, and just talked. Steven was... happy. They took a break from football and sat down on the soft pink clouds that made up the interior of the room.

"I've been uh... Thinking about you... A lot lately; More than usual." 

"Is that so?" Rose replied.

"Yeah... Well for my whole life I've been hearing stories about you. About how amazing you were, that you were so kind and loving. Every time I'd see the painting of you hanging in the temple, I'd be inspired and reminded of how much I had to live up to. I... Uh.. I've even thought about dying my hair pink... More than once!" Steven said quietly.

Rose laughed, and mussed up his curly hair. "There's nothing wrong with your hair, it's wonderful just the way it is. It's wonderful in every way, just like you."

Steven blushed and laid his head on his mother's knee.

"Wow... This is nice. It-It's really nice. I-I should've tried this a long time ago!" He stuttered with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh Steven, don't you realize? We've been together this whole time." Rose whispered.

"Oh! A-heh heh! T-That's right!" He said, wiping tears from his face. "Oh, this is the first time we've hung out together, I've gotta capture this moment."

He held up his phone, ready to take a picture, but Rose was gone, replaced with inky blackness. 

"There's nothing here but me... I'm just... talking to myself." He whispered.

He stood up from his mother's knee and put his phone away. "You're not my mom." He said sadly.

'I'm not?" Rose asked in surprise.

"This is how I want you to be, but I don't know if this is who you really are. All of my life, the gems have been feeding me these stories of how you only cared about love, and how you thought everything was beautiful and had a purpose. How am I supposed to know if that's the real you? I've learned things about you. Things you wanted to keep secret." The room got dark, and clouds loomed above.

"You locked Bismuth away inside Lion because she wanted to shatter gems, and you never told Garnet or Pearl! But then you shattered Pink Diamond! Now all of Homeworld has it out for Earth, and the Crystal Gems, and me! You left us all in danger and you just... Disappeared!" He yelled.

Lightning struck the sky, frightening Steven. The clouds grew darker, the wind picked up, and Rose stood. Steven was swept away with the wind.

"I finally know the truth. I know what you are. You're a liar! I thought you never wanted to hurt anyone, but you hurt everyone! How could you just leave Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl and Dad! How could you leave ME! I grew up without a mother, without a real family!" He started to cry. "Not only did you leave me, but you left me with all of your problems. Everyone expects me to grow up and be like you, but I don't want to be like you! I didn't ask to be put in this position. I didn't ask to be thrown into an intergalactic war. I didn't ask to be your son." He sobbed.

"You're not my mom. You don't deserve that title anymore. Now that I know who you really are, I'm done. The gems have lied to me my entire life, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of hearing about the person everyone wishes you were."

"Maybe dad and the gems didn't matter to you as much as hiding from the mess you made. And that's why I'm here, isn't it? Did you make me just so you wouldn't have to deal with all of your mistakes?"

He sighed.

"Is that all I'm here for?"

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i hate myself hahah


End file.
